


Extended Date

by winterhats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, It's just them being stupid there's no nsfw, Love Hotels, Non-Explicit, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: Haruka and Takane go to a love hotel. [Request]





	Extended Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this time it's a tumblr request. Don't yell at me for being horny. It was someone else's horniness this time. It's nothing explicit, so sorry if you wanted a full-on nsfw fic... Still, I hope you have fun reading it because I kept giggling to myself writing it, hahaha.

Takane clears her throat, somehow daring to steal a glance of Haruka too.

Ah, god, she's even making eye contact. In moments like these, she realizes just how much she's actually grown up, because she doesn't look away when he communicates, through his sheepish smile, that he shared the feeling of, "uh-oh, what do we do now?"

It was honestly a mystery the way she had managed to walk properly when it felt like she could turn away and bolt the heck out of here any moment now.

But she hasn't, and she actually doesn't feel like doing it. Maybe it's because Haruka continued to hold her hand, or maybe it's because of the relaxed voice he used as he chit-chatted her in the way here. Maybe it's simply because Haruka is here with her.

She genuinely couldn't understand how she managed out a laugh as he said a very, very dumb pun about a very, very dumb thing. Casual as ever, as if they were walking into a movie theather for a date instead of a love hotel.

But she knows she isn't as collected as this. Sure, for some God forsaken reason she's managed to behave like nothing out of the ordinary was happening without even trying, but she felt the knot of awkwardness start tugging her stomach when her shoes stepped on the red carpeted floor of the lobby.

"Look! A touch screen!" Haruka excitedly points out, but Takane immediately punches his arm because of how loud he was. He doesn't even flinch. "That's an ouchie, Takane. Don't mistreat your boyfriend like this."

"Shut up," she hates that she really can't avoid forming a smile. Ah, she's really lost control of those muscles in her face, huh? "Just don't be loud."

"Why? I mean, there doesn't seem to be... people," he remarks, with a doubtful tone, looking around as if to make sure. Then he gazes down at the touch screen, reaching his hand towards it, "And everything you'd normally fix with a receptionist is right here instead, too."

"There's people," these places are meant to be discreet, right? That's something she has read online, of course. "They just aren't in the way so it isn't like. Awkward."

She feels like it isn't necessary to clarify how she knows that, because Haruka nods in understandment, and luckily, he doesn't ask why would she read about it.

"Hm, yeah. I can see why it'd be awkward," he sounds very awkward himself, so to see what could've made him feel that way, Takane turns to the screen as well; the pictures of the rooms available are being displayed.

For some reason, instead of flipping out in embarrassment, Takane finds herself laughing at the picture, "Oh my god. Wanna rent a sex chamber?"

Ah, is this what being mature is? Leave in the past stupid nervousness to be able to say stuff like this and make her boyfriend look even more flustered now? If it is, Takane thinks it's absolutely worth it, and she's glad she's pulling it off so well, because Haruka shakes his head, almost scared,

"That sounds and looks horrifying. It's like a torture room," he answers, without a second of hesitation, which makes her laugh again. He keeps going through the rooms, "Aren't there any normal looking ones...? Awww, look, in this one the bed's a heart! Can we get this one?"

"WH– No!" turns out she has been proud of herself too soon. That one is a honeymoon suite, and she can see there are rose petals and it's just so... "Tacky! It's so tacky, Haruka!"

"Well, I think it's cute!"

"It – it's for newly weds!"

"So?"

"So!" she tries to shoot something back at him, but her mind's blank. Haruka must've noticed she actually didn't know what to say, because he smirks at her. At the sight of it, Takane takes it upon herself to get that tacky room out of the screen. "Whatever! Weren't you just saying you wanted a normal looking one?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then do that!"

"Hm, alright," he nods, his hands coming back to the screen, but because he's Haruka, he instantly gets distracted again. "Oh, karaoke and cosplay–"

"Okay, I'm doing it. Get out," she pushes Haruka to the side, ignoring his comments of "that's a second ouchie, Takane!" and starting to look through the pictures at lightning speed. She doesn't pay it much mind, and selects the first room that looks like a decent one. "There."

Impressed (because in his eyes, everything she does is impressive, Takane's glad to recognize), Haruka beams, "Oh, wow! That was so quick, Takane!"

"No, you're just slow," she sneers, but suddenly, he seemed more focused on the screen again. Takane looks at it again, wondering what grabbed his attention this time.

It was asking if the stay was going to be a couple of hours long or the entire night. They both look at each other.

Well, to be honest, this wasn't the way she had expected this date to go. But all in all, Takane's ready to blame everyone she knows instead. Because it's everyone she knows' fault.

Living with the Dan is great, sure. It's fun and it feels familiar, welcoming and like a home, but ah, so many people living together and dating one of them at the same time is bound to cause these things in a group.

Because apparently, she and Haruka can't even hug without having, for example, Momo walk into their room at full velocity because she needed a place to hide from a screaming Hibiya after stealing his cheesy mixtapes for Hiyori. That kind of sucks.

Especially when Momo then acts as if they had been doing more than cuddling, which makes everyone else think the same, which makes everything awkward.

They're all just a bunch of dirty minded assholes, Takane thinks. She can't even complain after she loses a game because _oh,_  if they overheard. No, no. Forget it. The last time she allowed herself to swear in frustration, no one looked at her in the eye for like a week.

(Well, except for Kano. But he did have a black eye after telling her "Haruka got ya good, didn't he?" so that got solved).

That is to say, they haven't had a date which hasn't been interrupted in... well, have they ever had a date that hasn't been interrupted?

Today, they barely managed by saying they'd be visiting her grandma. Haruka felt bad about lying, but _hey,_  no one appeared out of nowhere to point at them and say "HA! I see you're holding hands, perverts!"

And really, Haruka was the one with the hotel idea, so that was also a thing.

Because why not. They had been enjoying themselves and each other, and Takane also shared the feeling of not wanting the moment to end. So, why not extend the date? That was fine. Just getting a place to sleep and hang out a little more didn't hurt anyone.

But it was true it was her the one with the idea of a _love_  hotel, she painfully recognizes. Honestly, she doesn't even know how she managed to say it out loud. But in her defense, neither she or her boyfriend could give themselves the luxury of throwing away money like that, and love hotels are... cheaper, for some reason she doesn't want to know, and she really didn't want the date to end.

Albeit awkwardly, Haruka had agreed. That's how they ended up in their current situation, Takane reminisced, as they both stepped in the elevator. They silently agreed in a whole night stay, in the end.

She tries not to forget their room number, as she pressed the card key to her chest with the hand that wasn't holding Haruka's. She hears him suppress a small yawn, finding her chance to try and bring back their comfortable atmosphere from always, "Same."

"Yeah," he giggles. "We got up pretty early this morning."

"And went to bed very late."

"And walked quite a lot today."

"Ugh, yeah," she leans against the wall of the elevator, feeling more at ease already. "A nap sounds so good right now."

"It does," Haruka nods, and flashes her a smile. "Especially if it's with Takane!"

If they would have had the chance to date while they were both still in highschool, Takane's sure that as an answer to that, she would've pinched his cheek and called him an idiot. She'd blush, look away and mutter that he shouldn't say such embarrassing things out loud.

But she's so, so glad she doesn't think about something like that. She's so glad that instead, without even considering her words for a second, she smiles back and says, "Yup. Especially if it's with Haruka."

He seems very pleased with that answer, because his smile grows even more and he squeezes her hand a bit. So much, that he even leans down, and it's kind of embarrassing that she can only continue smiling when he pecks her lips.

She's still not thinking when he pulls away, so she adds, "And we'll be alone, too. So we can also, um..."

Again. She felt too confident in herself too soon. Why does she always realize how embarrassing things are _after_  saying them out loud? Why does she even have a brain if she isn't going to use it before speaking up, seriously?

Much like she has felt proud of for _not_  doing earlier, Takane blushes and looks away. She doesn't really want to see Haruka's reaction to that.

But his reply comes pretty quickly, sounding very calm and casual, as he finishes his sentence for her, "Cuddle?"

Takane sighs in relief. Or frustration; she isn't really sure. "Yeah, Haruka. Cuddle. That's totally what I was gonna say."

The elevator's doors open, as Haruka shows her a face that said "well, of course we'll cuddle!", as if she was crazy for feeling the need of pointing it out like there was the possibility of them _not_  cuddling. He's a very special person, Takane thinks.

She forgets about it when they both step into the room. Wrinkling her nose, she wonders why on Earth is this cheaper than a normal hotel room.

"How is this cheaper than a normal hotel room?" Haruka breathes out, and Takane laughs.

"I was thinking that exact same thing," she admits, letting her small backpack carelessly fall on the floor after closing the door behind them. "Literally, what the hell. Why is this so huge?"

Because it wasn't only big, but it looked fancy too. Well, obviously tacky, with the red walls and wooden floor, but the bed was king sized and suddenly that's all she cared about. _Hell_  yes, that must be very comfortable. Just don't think about the fact other people must've had sex on it earlier and it'll be fine.

"The bed is so big and looks so comfy and fluffy!" Haruka reads her mind again, and really, she loves this man so much. They share priorities and she loves that. "Wish it was shaped like a heart, though."

"No, no heart shaped beds. Only square beds are acceptable," she plops down on the mattress, immediately starting to feel as if her body was being recharged. "Ughhh, my legs are killing meee..."

"Oh, no! Don't die!" her body moves slightly when at her side, the mattress sinks under Haruka's weight after he comes to bed too, somehow managing to hug her sprawled figure. Takane scoffs,

"Don't tell me what to do."

"What if I say please?"

"I'll take it into consideration."

Haruka laughs, and sits up, probably noticing her position was awkward for cuddles. Takane, on the other hand, only yawns against the pillows. She turns around, facing the bedside table, and immediately turns back to her original position after seeing the condoms neatly displayed there. Nope, not gonna think about it.

Seeing that reminds her that after all, this is still a love hotel. God, she hopes stuff like that won't make things awkward, especially since Haruka seemed to have a very innocent mindset on how they were going to spend their night.

Plus, Takane did feel tired, so she wasn't against only spending their time playing around and sleeping together in the literal way. It does feel like a wasted chance, but ah, whatever, if they want alone time for _that_  they can just come here again, right?–

Her thoughts are interrupted by very, very loud moaning. Her sleepiness is jumpscared out of her by it, and she immediately turns on her back to sit up properly.

She can't ask anything, she can't even react. All she knows is that there's porn playing in the (also huge) television screen there was on the wall. She turns to Haruka, but he seemed very calm as he held the remote. He changes the channel. It's more porn. He changes it again, and surprise; more porn, and Haruka didn't look that calm anymore.

Finally looking back at her, he offers her the most disturbed face she's ever seen in anyone. He hands her the remote, putting a hand on the side of his face so not even from the corner of his eyes would make him look at the screen.

Silently understanding what he wanted her to do, Takane grabs the remote. She turns the TV off.

"Haruka," she pronounces, but he only moves his hand to entirely cover his face. "What the fuck did you think a love hotel TV could have?"

"Anything! Anything but that!" he exclaims, his voice muffled against his skin. He takes his hand away from his face, letting her see how red it's became, and despite the reason why he's embarrassed, Takane can't help but think he's cute. "What even was that!"

"Eh, porn?"

"Well, yeah, but– Hey! H – How are you so composed?!"

"Um, I don't know. I've seen worse in Shintaro's files, I guess."

"He _WATCHES_  that stuff!?"

"He _gets off_  to that stuff."

At that, Haruka makes such a disgusted face that Takane almost feels sorry for Shintaro. She can picture the guy at his house, looking at his horrible files and suddenly being hit with _"why do I feel like I should worry about Haruka senpai's opinion of me?"_

She feels slightly sorry for ruining Shintaro to Haruka's eyes, but at the same time, not really. If Shintaro doesn't want people to think he's gross, then he should stop being so gross.

"Did you see her face? Why was the girl making that face?" Haruka suddenly asks, looking downright traumatized. "Was she in pain? It didn't look like the man was being very careful. I feel so sorry for her."

"You're... giving it far more thought than you should..."

"I would never treat you like that, Takane," he very seriously states. He takes her hand again, and now it seems to be her turn to feel embarrassed. How is it that the tables turned so quickly? It wasn't fair. "Y'know, I will always do my best to make it nice for Takane!"

What on Earth is she supposed to answer to such a thing? Jesus, she almost felt like she should just thank him.

(She doesn't, obviously. Takane would rather ask Haruka to go to a love hotel with her everyday than _thank him_  for having sex with her).

She just doesn't say anything. Fully expecting Haruka to lean in and let things happen in their normal course, Takane closes her eyes. But instead of a kiss, she receives his excited voice,

"Oh my god, look! A vending machine!"

When she opens her eyes, she sees Haruka pointing to something past her, but her soul is long gone now. Being cockblocked by a vending machine, of all things.

"Takane, when we move in by ourselves we should have one of those in our bedroom, too."

Ignoring the stupid disappointment growing in her brain, Takane sighs, and turns to look at what seemed to be more important right now.

True, there was a vending machine pressed against the wall, but when she looks at it, she can only bring herself to bolt back to be face to face with Haruka again, looking at him straight in the eye, "Haruka."

"Yeah?"

"That machine does not sell snacks."

He hums, and she watches him frown in confusion as he continued to look at it. It seems to finally hit him, because he immediately goes, "Ah."

Takane winces, "Yeah."

"And here I thought it was such a good idea to have a vending machine in the bedroom. Sounded convenient," he says, the disappointment so clear in his voice that Takane can't help but laugh. "Well, we should get a food one when we live by ourselves."

The thought of Haruka already thinking of a future like that makes her smile, too. She thinks something like a vending machine in the bedroom would be very cool indeed, but she knows they wouldn't have the money to purchase a thing like that. Still, she answers, "Yeah, sure."

"And we'll put it next to our heart shaped bed."

"What's your obession with the heart shaped bed?"

"It was cute!"

He laughs again; Takane's glad to see he seems to have recovered from the porn incident already. _He seemed really freaked out about that, didn't he?_  she thinks, snickering to herself. Haruka, who was in the process of getting up from bed, looks at her in curiosity,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just too much of a nerd."

"Ha-ha," he sarcastically goes, and at the sound of it, Takane really wants to kiss his dumb face. "Yeah, well, you're dating the nerd, so joke's on you."

"I'm fine with that," Haruka shoots her a smile, evidently pleased with her answer. His attention seems to be snatched away from her by yet another love hotel wonder, this time, after he opens the bathroom door.

"The bathroom is huge, too!"

"Ooof course it is."

"Come look!"

"I don't wanna, you're so annoying..."

Despite her tired words, Takane still gets up.

As tacky as everything else, the bathroom showed a fancy display as well, but that was no surprise. What she noticed, was that it certainly was a bit less discreet than the room has been; after all, placed on the countertop, there was a line of differently colored condoms, along with a variety of lotions, beauty products and lubes. She wants to burn it all.

Did Haruka see it? God, she really hopes Haruka did see it. Wait. No. She really hopes he _didn't_  see it, what the hell, brain?

Takane really wants to look away. Why isn't she looking away?

Obviously, Haruka noticed she has been looking at one point in particular, and when she realizes he did, she can finally look away. But it was too late now, he knew what she has been looking at.

He rolls his eyes, amused, "Oh, Takane. I just wanted you to see the huge bathtub, not that."

"Shut up! What are you expecting me to do!? That's just there!"

Haruka just laughs, and she's about to try to explain herself again when he asks, "Are you going to take a shower?"

There he goes, dropping the awkward subject like always. She doesn't know if she's thankful or flustered about it, so Takane just frowns, "Um, why?"

"Well, doesn't sleep after a shower sound good?"

Forgetting about her initial embarrassment, she considers it. "Yeah, actually..."

"And we walked a lot today, too," he dwells. "I think I'm gonna have a shower. Do you wanna join me?"

The question strucks her in place, almost as if it had turned her to stone.

Haruka looked at her with that little, inquiring smile, the smallest of blushes coloring his cheeks in a stubborn pink. That face makes Takane gulp, because– _was it really_  an invitation with nothing behind it?

He looked far too shy for it to be an innocent request. But then again, the question by itself was embarrassing even when not implying more than a literal shower together, so it was hard to tell. Still, her boiling head didn't have time to process all these things, and instead of offering a thought through answer, it just makes her say, "E – eh? You – you want to? Now?"

Tilting his head to the side, Haruka doesn't wash away that sickeningly adorable bashfulness, "Well... I'm asking you, aren't I?"

Oh, God. He was really asking, he sure was.

"U – um, well... okay..." she can only play with the hem of her top, managing to look up at him as she asks, "B – but... in the shower, really? You want to do it in there?"

There's a pause.

She just stares back at him as Haruka seems to process her question in her mind, and it's then when she realizes that after all, she has _seriously_  misunderstood it. Oh, she really had misunderstood it after all. There's time to save it, isn't it? She's surely gonna come up with something to cover it up–

"Wait, you thought I meant sex?" Haruka's words cut through her head like a knife. He said the word, oh God, he really said the word. Takane feels like her head was about to start steaming any moment now.

How come he looks less embarrassed than he did when asking her to join him in an actual shower? She really can't understand him sometimes.

"Isn't it dangerous to do it in the shower?" he asks, which is very mortifying for Takane. "Either of us could slip or something–"

"SHUT UP!" she hurries to say. "I just misunderstood it, fo – forget it! I'll shower after you!"

"Ah, reaaally? Even though you said "okay~" when you thought I meant something else!"

"I'M GOING TO HIT YOU!"

"Hm? Will you now?"

No, no. Takane isn't having it. She was ready to yell at him again, flip off, and go die in the covers of the bed even though they were covered in other people's sex lives. She didn't even care. But before she could do as promised and hit him, Haruka takes her hand.

That touch alone is enough to freeze her again, so Takane feels even more trapped now. How is it that she goes rigid so unwillingly when he's only holding her hand? Very gently, even.

Haruka just smiles, "Takane, do you wanna join me or not?"

"Wh – what?!" she squaks out, not making any effort in making him let go of her. "I already said no!"

"You said yes at first, though," he reminds her, that shyness coming back to his face as he softly spoke to her. "And now I really want you to join me. Will you?"

Despite she had tried to yell at him again, because she wasn't going to let that stupid blush on his face work as some kind of spell on her, she finds herself nodding eagerly, breathing out, "Yeah, okay."

They did have the whole night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself a new tumblr (which isn't supposed to be fandom so I won't be publishing this there), and I got an ask very quickly after putting my username in my profile. At first I wasn't gonna write this, because I had no intentions in opening requests but... it was so funny, and then I started seeing love hotel related things EVERYWHERE so I decided it was a sign from the Gods telling me to write it. So, here you go.
> 
> I've been having quite a hard time lately, but who would've thought the concept of these two dummies going to a love hotel would cheer me up so much? Anonymous pal, thank you for the request! Even if it was not intended, you've cheered me up! I guess I don't mind requests, after all ^^!


End file.
